


Together Breakfast

by pRESENTMIC



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Garnet talks, Homeless Grunkle, Pearl and Amethyst are mentioned, Stan is confused as heck, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pRESENTMIC/pseuds/pRESENTMIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan felt like his innards had decided to go against him. His chest flared up with an excruciating pain everytime he tried to breathe. All Stan knew was that this was probably the end of his life.</p><p>At least, that's what he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready.

"Go die in a fire, Rico!" Stanley Pines rasped out, trying (and failing) to ignore the pain of the bullet wound on his chest. Everything was just going fan-freaking -TASTIC. "Stupid goons and stupid me for borrowing money." He muttered while speeding past Beach City sign.

The town was miniscule and empty. After all, it was two in the morning. Taking no heed of the speed limit, Stan sped through the small town. "If I live, I am never going to go near a gun for the rest of my life." He wheezed, pressing a hand on the bullet wound and hissing at the pain. "I could really use a miracle right about now." Stan pointedly looked upwards and glared, his eyes watering from the pain. 

His car abruptly stopped in front of an eerie looking giant statue. "Great! My last moments, dying in front of a horror movie statue in a car, broke, and known as the family reject." Stan thought angrily. Feeling nauseous, Stan decided to get out of his car. "At least I'm near the sea. Aye, Sixer?" Stan let out a gurgling chuckle and collapsed besides his car. His chest heaved as he struggled to breathe and not freaking die.

He knew he should probably call for help and stay awake, but he could feel his mind slowly slipping unconscious. His eyes fluttered shut just as a young boy called out from a far distance.

Everything went black.

 

Light. There was light everywhere. Stan slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on a simple couch. Last he remembered, he was dying in his car, speeding away from that douchebag, Rico. "You're awake!" A bright voice cut into the silence. 

Stan's head pounded painfully in response to the outburst. He winced and shut his eyes, hoping to fall back asleep and actually be dead. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just happy that you're alive and that my healing powers didn't fail me!"

"Kid, what the hel- heck, are you talking about?" Stan sat up rubbing his temples as the headache faded away. He examined his surroundings. It was a small, clean house. A painting of a pink woman was hung up above the door. "I should be dead."

"But you're not! Which is good!" 

Stan looked to his left and saw a short boy with a graphic tee shirt that had a bright yellow star plastered on. "If I was dead then I wouldn't have to- ah, nevermind. It's best I don't weigh you down or whatever."

The kid frowned, then stuck out a hand. "I'm Steven!"

"Stan." He replied, his voice rough from his recent awakening. Stan gazed off and caught sight of a giant blue future tech gizmo. He let out an amuzed huff, immediately thinking of Sixer and his sci-fi obsessions. He probably would've found this amazing. 

Looking down at himself, he noticed that he wasn't wearing his bloody attire from before. He was wearing a shirt with a logo sprawled across, "Mr. Universe". Heh, neat.

"Oh! You're clothes are in the wash. The Gems should be here soon, so you don't have to wait too long for breakfast." Steven grinned and bounced around the table.

"Gems?" Stan questioned, but decided not to say anything else. Just as he was about to ask where the kid's caretakers were, the sci-fi gizmo lit up, brightening the room with a blue light.

Three strange looking ladies stood on the pad. They smiled as Steven hugged them affectionately. Stan felt a twinge of nostalgia pang through his heart. Once upon a time, Stan had a family too.

His expression and thoughts darkening, Stan stood up quietly and headed towards the door, it was probably best to leave the kid be, and let him live a carefree life. His hand started towards the knob, until he felt someone behind him. Stiffening, Stan turned around to see the tallest of the three staring at him. "Uh, hey?" The homeless man awkwardly greeted the stranger.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Uh, I can just get food. It's fine." Stan quickly said, silently praying that he would be able to avoid socializing and go to his car to have an existential crisis. 

"I'm Garnet." The lady, Garnet, said. She silently prompted Stan to introduce himself.

"Stan." He said forcing himself to smile. Welp, there went his plan. 

"That is Amethyst, and she's Pearl." Garnet pointed to the corresponding 'Gems'.

Stan held back a sigh and nodded. "It was great to meet you all, but I really should get goi-"

"Together Breakfast!" Steven sang. 

Stan took a step back as his mind flooded with childhood memories. 

 

"Hey, Sixer! Look! I made breakfast!"

"That's just a pile of butter and batter!" Ford giggled.

"No! It's breakfast, Together Breakfast!" Stan yelled stabbing the heap of mush with his fork. They both erupted into fits of laughter.

 

Stan blinked, forcing away the need to cry as he walked stiffly towards the kitchen. Stan smiled as Steven gave him a plate of pancakes. "Thanks, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, flashbacks. The definition of happiness and sadness.


End file.
